2002
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Tiba-tiba ia teringat masa-masa tahun 2002, saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu dan mulai saling menyukai. Minyoon; Minga; JiminxYoongi; BL; Boys love; fluff; BTS


**2002**

.

Jimin x Yoongi

(MinYoon)

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : romance

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, Aku tekankan bahwa itu hanya memiliki kesamaan dan aku tidak melakukan plagiat.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Pagi itu Jimin sudah menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai tumpukan benda-benda lamanya semasa SMA. Ia berniat membuang sebagian besar buku-buku yang ia gunakan saat SMA.

Tahun ini Jimin diterima di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia sungguh senang akhirnya perjuangannya di SMA membuahkan hasil dengan diterimanya di universitas terbaik di Seoul.

Jimin mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Tiga jam sudah berlalu, namun ia belum selesai memilah barang-barang yang sekiranya ia simpan di meja belajar dan lemari kecil di kamarnya. Satu tangannya yang tidak begitu kotor membetulkan letak maskernya. Kata mamahnya Jimin itu punya alergi terhadap dingin dan debu. Makanya ketika bersih-bersih seperti ini ia harus memakai penutup hidung kalau tidak ingin bersin-bersin berkelanjutan.

"Haaah… kapan selesainya," gumamnya. Ia memandangi setumpuk buku tulis dan buku cetak dari kelas 1 SMA sampai 3 SMA.

Setelah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya ia memutuskan untuk memulai membersihkan kotak-kotak yang isinya ia sendiri lupa. Ia membalik sebuah kotak plastic tranparan hingga isinya tumpah ruah.

Ketika sedang sibuk memilah-milah barang, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah surat yang telah usang. Ia membukanya, membaca setiap huruf yang terlihat tidak rapi, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Sudah lama ya." Gumamnya.

Ia kembali membaca surat lama itu sambil tersenyum membayangkan masa lalunya.

 _Yoongi-ya! Berjanjilah padaku di masa depan nanti kau harus menikah denganku! Arasseo?! Pokoknya sama Park Jimin ya, jangan sama yang lain._

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. kemudian ia mengantungi surat tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

Dua belas tahun yang lalu, tahun 2002, Jimin bertemu dengannya. Lelaki mungil berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah menggemaskan. Tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sangat berkebalikan dengan wajah imutnya.

"Hai! Aku Park Jimin! kau?" seorang anak kecil tambun dengan gigi ompongnya memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan lelaki pucat itu.

Si pucat hanya memandangi uluran tangan Jimin tanpa minat. Kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan itu dengan malas.

"Yoongi." Jawabnya singkat.

Si tambun tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang jarang dan berlubang. Saat ia tersenyum kedua matanya menjadi segaris.

"Mulai sekarang Yongie adalah teman Chim!"

…

Matahari bersinar terik di musim panas tahun 2002 kala itu. Jimin dan Yoongi sedang duduk berdua di ayunan taman sore itu menunggu teman-teman yang lain.

"Yongie suka menyanyi nggak?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

Ia berpikir sejenak. Terakhir kali ia bernyanyi sebulan yang lalu. itu pun ia tidak ingin bernyanyi lagi karena terakhir kali ia menyanyi ia ditertawakan akibat suara sumbangnya.

Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu biar Chim yang bernyanyi!"

Ketika Jimin mulai bernyanyi Yoongi terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suara Jimin terdengar merdu untuk anak lelaki seumuran dia. Yoongi jadi iri. Andai ia punya suara sebagus Jimin pasti ia akan teriak-teriak di rumah dengan _pede-_ nya.

"Itu lagu apa, Chim?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak tau. Eomma sering menyanyikan lagu ini tapi aku nggak tau judulnya."

Tak beberapa lama pun teman-teman mereka datang.

…

Jimin berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah. Senyumnya langsung merekah ketika melihat anak laki-laki mungil sedang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Yongie lama menunggu ya?" tanya Jimin ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Yoongi.

"Nggak kok. Yongie juga baru keluar."

"Kalau begitu ayo! Teman-teman lain sudah menunggu!" seru Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi untuk diajak berlari bersama.

Mereka semua berkumpul di taman kompleks perumahan mereka. anak-anak tersebut terlihat sangat senang bermain bersama hingga lupa waktu. Bahkan Jimin dan Yoongi belum sempat berganti pakaian.

Kemudian tiba-tiba mereka menjadi tenang. Mereka duduk melingkar di bawah pohon akasia, berceloteh banyak hal seputar dunia anak-anak.

"Yoongi, kalau sudah besar ingin apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kihyun.

Yoongi tampak berpikir keras. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berucap lirih.

"Yongie ingin jadi penyanyi."

Setelah itu mereka saling melempar pertanyaan tentang apa yang mereka inginkan ketika besar nanti.

"Kalau Jimin ingin jadi apa?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Yongie!"

Seketika semuanya tertawa. Namun Jimin sepertinya tidak tersinggung dengan tawa mereka. ia menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin menikah dengan Yongie. Supaya bisa mengajari Yongie bernyanyi."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Yoongi mengalihkan wajahnya lebih dulu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

…

Siang itu Yoongi sedang bermalas-malasan di teras rumahnya. Matahari bersinar terlalu terik sehingga membuat Yoongi malas keluar rumah.

Ketika ia sedang menikmati semilir angina siang itu ia mendengar teriakan Jimin memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Yongie! Yongie! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Kemudian ia mempersilakan Jimin duduk di sebelahnya.

…

Keduanya terdiam. Setelah Jimin mengutarakan maksudnya mereka malah jadi terdiam.

"Chim minta maaf ya, Yongie." Ucap Jimin lirih.

Yoongi tak berekspresi apapun. Yang ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah hampa dan sedih. Jimin akan meninggalkannya.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Seoul. Kata Appa, Appa ada kerjaan di sana. Yongie nggak apa-apa kan Chim tinggal?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin sendu. Sahabatnya –sekaligus cinta pertamanya- akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca. Tapi cepat-cepat ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali agar air mata itu tidak jatuh.

"Oleh karena itu…" Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Dua buah surat. "Aku sudah menuliskan keinginanku di dua kertas ini. hanya keinginanku. Yang ini aku pegang." Jimin menyimpan sebuah surat berwarna biru muda. "Dan yang ini Yongie yang pegang." Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi lalu meletakkan sebuah surat berwarna coklat ke tangannya.

"Janjiku sudah aku tulis di sini. Jadi jangan lupa dengan janji kita ya."

Yoongi menatap surat coklat itu dan Jimin bergantian. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Ia takut janji itu tak akan pernah terpenuhi selamanya. Ia takut suatu saat mereka akan lupa dengan janji masing-masing.

…

Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan melengking ibunya dari lantai bawah. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk memulihkan keadaannya dari nostalgia barusan.

"Jimin-ah! Ada yang ingin menemuimu!" teriak ibunya.

"Siapa?!" balas Jimin dari kamarnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa ibunya. "Makanya cepat turun!"

Jimin segera meninggalkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Dengan cepat ia menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Saat sampai di pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu ia langsung tersenyum cerah. Rupanya pacarnya yang datang.

"Pacarmu sudah menunggu lho daritadi. Kamu kok lama banget?" goda ibunya sambil menyenggol lengan Jimin.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ehehehe… keenakan beres-beres sih."

"Ya sudah Eomma tinggal kalian berdua ya." Setelah itu ibunya langsung pergi menuju ke dapur.

Keduanya terdiam, terlalu malu untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Umm… kau sedang apa memangnya?" tanya pacarnya.

Senyum Jimin mengembang. "Aku baru saja bersih-bersih. Ayo naik ke kamarku saja."

Jimin menarik tangannya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kau baru bersih-bersih atau baru meledakkan seisi kamarmu?"

"Bersih-bersih lah! Mana tega aku meledakkan ruangan pribadiku."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Pacarnya itu sedang mengamati tumpukan barang-barang Jimin sambil memberi komentar yang menurut Jimin cukup memanaskan telinga. Pacarnya itu mulutnya pedas, bung!

"Yoongi…" panggil Jimin.

Yoongi –pacarnya Jimin- menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Kemudian Jimin mendekatinya perlahan-lahan hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Kau… masih ingat surat itu?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tampak berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang." Jawab Yoongi.

Jimin melangkah sekali ke depan hingga tubuh keduanya hampir menempel. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa memandangi wajah putih mulus Yoongi. Lelaki mungil itu telah berubah banyak sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Yoongi juga bisa memandang wajah Jimin sedekat ini. lelaki tampan di depannya juga telah banyak mengalami banyak perubahan. Dulu Jimin yang ia kenal bertubuh pendek dan gemuk, wajahnya bulat dengan pipi _chubby_ sebagai poin utamanya, dan giginya ompong.

Tapi yang Yoongi lihat sekarang adalah seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh tegapnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tirus dengan rahang yang tegas dan gigi yang dulunya ompong itu telah tertata rapi.

Jimin mengeluarkan suratnya dari saku celana. Ia membuka surat tersebut, memandang ke arah Yoongi sejenak, lalu membaca surat itu keras-keras.

"Yoongi-ya! Berjanjilah padaku di masa depan nanti kau harus menikah denganku! Arasseo?! Pokoknya sama Park Jimin ya, jangan sama yang lain."

Di akhir kalimat itu Jimin tersenyum. Sedangkan Yoongi terdiam. Kedua mata sipitnya membulat. Apakah barusan Jimin sedang melamarnya?

"Jadi… mau kan kau dan aku memenuhi janji dua belas tahun yang lalu?"

Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menahan isakannya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Jimin sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Mau. Hiks… aku mau… hiks…"

Seketika senyum Jimin merekah. Ia menegakkan tubuh Yoongi, menatap netra kelam Yoongi dalam-dalam. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka.

Biarkan kenangan tahun 2002 itu menjadi masa lalu mereka. Toh janji di tahun itu bisa mereka tepati kan di masa depan?

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hai hai aku kembali. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan menempuh USBN, UNBK dan SBMPTN aku bisa 'sedikit' bernafas lega.

Lama juga gak bikin FF jadi gagu kayak gini. Kayaknya nih cerita garing banget dan alurnya mainstream ya? Yaudah deh gak papa, semoga kalian menikmati. Sekaligus ini sebagai FF comeback-ku!

Oiya fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Anne-Marie** judulnya **2002.** Gak sama persis sih tapi intinya ya begitulah…

Jangan lupa review dan likes nya ya :) FF ini juga di upload di akun wattpad-ku dengan judul yang sama. Di read juga ya yang di wattpad

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
